LOTM: Decimation S9 P14/Transcript
(Grey is seen in Rose's arms as she sits on Erin's bed with Blake and Ghira) Grey:...... Rose: You doing alright still Grey? Grey: Y-Yeah... Rose: Good. Ghira: I still can't get it out of my head.... I couldn't help them.... Blake: It's okay Ghira. Rose: You know we're gonna bring them back. Ghira: How...? Rose: … I don't know. But we'll find a way. Ghira: *sad cooing* (Blake pets Ghira's head) Grey: Mommy? Rose: Yeah? Grey:....Do you still have that teddy bear? Rose: Of course sweetie. (Rose goes over and pulls our Fluffy) Rose: Here you go Grey. Grey: *Takes it* Thank you. (Grey holds Fluffy close as he goes and sits down on the bed with it) Rose: You like Fluffy? Grey: Mmhm. Rose: That's good. Ghira: Blake? Blake: Yeah? Ghira:....Can you pet my ears? Please? Blake: Huh?? Ghira: Please? It helps me calm down. Blake: ...Sure Ghira: Thanks. (Blake gently pets Ghira's ears) Ghira: …. *Purrs* Rose: Awww! That's so cute! (Murphy then walks in) Murphy: Who's purring in here? (Murphy sees Blake petting Ghira) Murphy: Oh. Rose: Hey Murphy! Murphy: Hi. Grey: What're you doing? Murphy: Well I was curious as to why I heard purring. Grey: Oh, well it's just Ghira as you can see. Murphy: Yep. You guys going okay? Blake: We're holding it together. Ghira: *purrs* Murphy: I see. Ghira: Okay you can stop now. (Blake stops petting Ghira as he jumps down onto the ground and crawls over to Murphy) Ghira: Hey Murphy! Murphy: Hey. Ghira: How's it going? Murphy: Oh you know, the usual. It's just....really quiet now without Rocky. Ghira: Yeah... Murphy: Never thought him dying would help me realize how much I liked him as my friend. Ghira: Yeah, he was a nice dog. Rose: Hey come n now you two, you know we're gonna get him back. Blake: Yeah, him and all the others too. Murphy: I know. It's just not gonna be the same till then. Ghira: Well, it'll be alright. We just gotta have hope is all. (Jack then enters the room holding his phone) Jack: Hey guys? Rose: Hm? Blake: What's up? Jack: Seris just called. They need us to meet them all in the city. Rose: Now? Jack: Yeah. Rose: Well alright. Blake: Wait, who's gonna watch the kids? Jack: Oh, Scott's got that handled! Scott: *Voice* Huh? Jack: You're babysitting remember? Scott: *Voice* Oh okay! Blake: Well, let's go get the others then. Jack: Right. (The group gets up as Murphy, Ghira and Grey stay behind. It then cuts to Jessica, Ray, Erin and Yang out in the Nest's play room) Ray: Everything okay guys? Erin: Yeah. Jessica: It's all fine here Ray. ???: *cooing* Yang:..... Ray: Is Yang okay? Jessica: Well.... Ray: Is that a no then? Jessica: I mean, she did have to watch her sister die back there... Ray: Jeez.... Yang:..... (A knock is heard at the entrance) Jack: *Voice* Erin! Jess, everyone! Seris needs us in town! Erin: Huh? Jessica: Already? Jack: *Voice* If you can hear me, come outside! Ray: Guess that's your cue. Erin: Will you be alright by yourself Ray? Ray; Yeah. I can handle the infants from here. Erin: Alright. Jess, Yang, let's go. Jessica: Right. (Yang and Jessica both stand up as they all leave the nest. They're all then seen in the city with Seris and Ashley) Seris: Hey kids. Ashley: Glad you could all make it. Erin: No problem dad. Jessica: You guys got a plan? Seris: We do. Ashley: We're going into Alkorin's realm and we're taking him on ourselves. Jessica: Huh?? Rose: What? Blake: But wait, what about the army? Seris: That's where you all come in. Ashley: You've got allies still right? Erin: Y-Yeah like the people in Earthrealm, Vivienne and her people and the knights. Jack: We lost Rottytops but I think Shantae and her friends are still kicking. Rose: Yeah. Seris: Then get them. We'll need all the help we can get. Erin: Right. (Seris throws Erin a portal emitter) Seris: Now get going. We've got a lot of work to do. Erin: Okay. Jack: First stop, we'll head to Andrion's kingdom. Jessica: Let's go. (Erin opens up a portal as the group enters it. They're then seen teleporting into Andrion's kingdom) Erin: Alright, we're here guys. Jessica: Right, now let's get up there and see if he'll spare us some troops! Jack; Yeah! (The group then heads up to Andrion's castle and enters the throne room) Erin: King Andrion? Andrion: hmm?? Ah the Defenders! Welcome! Ancelmus: Ah and its Erin. I trust that whole thing about you going rogue was settled. Erin: It has sir. We're not a threat. Ancelmus: I see. Andrion: Say, I see you didn't bring Sir Foxtrot with you. Where has he gone? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts